


去游戏吧！

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 更新了，风物志！名字从电玩改成过街机，最后决定是这样啦。节奏微调过很多次，风物志的每篇的字数上限最终导致很多想写的东西没法放进去，其实每篇创作都是一个很微妙的取舍过程，甚至还挺想专门搞个番外篇放一放这些梗的展开的。感觉风物志真的在考验我写作的重心分配，一点赘余都最好不要写。私以为史蒂芬有点孩子气)
Kudos: 1





	去游戏吧！

后巷的旧百货商场里面蜂巢一样地挤满了各种各样的小店，还有人。为了塞进更多的店铺，店和店之间的走廊有时候狭窄到只能容许两个人并排走的程度。更何况，许多塞不上货架的东西也都被凌乱地放在地上，让一切都显得愈发凌乱。这里卖的东西当然也不会多好，净是些批发品、有时候还混杂着次品和仿制的无牌的玩意儿，但胜在便宜，而且……这些杂货总要比冷冰冰的奢侈品多出点人情味。

文具、烘焙、廉价首饰、二手家具、清仓打折的反季节衣服，到处都是，人体的热气还有香气和各种味道混在一起，被中央空调大声吹着的冷风呼到脸上，让史蒂芬脚下发软。他的思绪早就飞到了刚进门那里摆着的水培盆栽里的金鱼缸里面，拖着脚跟在玉树的身后，保持着快要被小个子女性的辫子打到却又不至于打到的微妙位置，斜着眼睛瞅一眼走在最前面大步流星的李伟，搞不懂这两个人为什么还这样有精神。

为了采购事务所需要的东西，三人已经在这儿摩肩接踵地逛了一个上午。

李伟看起来还想再买些纸笔之类的文具，史蒂芬却早就不想在这儿耗着了。明明还有远比这种拥挤的小店有趣的地方——譬如说……藏在过道边角的街机厅，而通常只有志不在购物的人才会注意到那里。

于是，当李伟回过头的时候，身后的两人早就不知道跑到哪里去了。

褐色皮肤的女性两手抱胸，看了看差不多因为失修而坏掉一大半的霓虹灯，又看了看悻悻笑着的史蒂芬，挑挑眉头，险些就抬起脚来踩上了对方的脚趾，不过，她还是在史蒂芬推开里面黑咕隆咚的玻璃门的时候跟了进去。

头顶上的灯光昏暗的要命，勉强能看到排着些不知道是不是在运作的抓娃娃机一样的大块头，柜台后面没有人，只有一台写着“2000安/币”的黑心吐币机。史蒂芬摸摸口袋，翻出钱包来往里面塞进钞票。这个价格让他有些不太情愿，但比起啥都没整到就被说是在摸鱼，总得搞点什么才能不亏。他上下打量了一会玉树，觉得除了那以外还应该给同事找点事做……比如说在找台心仪的机器玩个爽之前，把先娃娃机里的娃娃抓个精光然后塞进同事怀里。虽说……或许就算一抓一个准，娃娃本身可能还没有花费的游戏币贵重。

虽然，坦然说，大到可以卡在出货口的熊可能值三个币，勉强赚了一个币。迫于收尾人的暴力操作，至少金属夹子没有和游戏币一样亏心。

当史蒂芬拖着玩偶的一只爪子把它从娃娃机里面拖拽出来的时候周围棉絮纷飞，在他粗毛线织的毛衣上粘了许多。他拧着眉头摘掉贴到脸颊上的一簇，没有雪上加霜地试图再抖一阵手里的东西，而是果断地转过身去，把这个物理意义上巨大的麻烦塞进了同事怀里——女性通常还是会喜欢抱抱熊的吧。玉树按捺下即将脱口而出的并不淑女的疑问，又克制了将这只熊直接盖上史蒂芬脑袋的冲动，无奈地叹了口气，手却不自觉地攒紧了，拽下一大把绒毛，试图喝止对方再做这样无意义、给事务所生产垃圾并且浪费委托费用的行为，却发现同事已经溜去了角落里的射击台。

她这才稍微意识到了对方这么做的初衷并不是为了有趣，只当他这是大龄幼稚行为。

这里的机器看起来都已经上了年纪，娃娃机年轻一些，但似乎也买来有四五年了。或许本来这里应该是关着门的，他们不过是刚刚好碰上了溜了进来。

和很多人想的不同，这不是什么童年记忆里该有的东西，后巷的小孩不可能有闲钱玩这些，都是些长大了的家伙们欺瞒自己说童年记忆里会有——但压根没有的东西。都市里的娱乐方式实在太过稀缺，以至于人们只能将就在这些似乎碰碰就要散架花屏的机器上拨动摇杆，想象这是小时候见过的新奇玩意。有人说这些机器其实都是不知道哪里搞来的盗版，但说实话谁会对那种无关痛痒的事情纠结来纠结去呢？无聊的人不会去介意，不关注的人也不会想深究。

所以到最后连真真假假假假真真都没法分清，躲在不会被制裁的地方，能够玩乐、也能赚钱就足够了。

模拟枪械的手柄按钮松动得有些过分，只是拿起来晃动就像是快要散架地一阵咔哒，还反馈迟钝，要用力压下直到发出快要碎裂的闷响才能激起屏幕的反应。由于身高差距使然，玉树不得不抬起头来才能看到同事写满了嫌弃的脸地握住那不知道落灰多久的东西，眯了一只眼睛将前端对准屏幕，两只手臂端得十分僵硬。

从那个角度，闪过些许色条和雪花的液晶屏幕上映出来他们的脸，游戏的画面反而被压了下去。是被特意设定过的不让人旁观的机制，对那些不想花钱只想看着别人一路冲关或者在第一幕就输完全部三条命的家伙来说相当不友好。这就是为什么这破地方没人来了——史蒂芬从鼻子里发出短促的呼气，玉树看不清发生了什么，只是能听见得点的哔哔叭叭的难以形容的音效，混杂着按键音，倒让寂寞的房间里面看起来有了点人气。

不过，如果射击游戏都能空靶的话，那平日里的那些练习大抵也能算是打了水漂了吧，虽然这么说无情了点。玉树的目光在史蒂芬头顶上随着动作而上下摇晃的卷曲翘起的发梢上停留了一会，然后觉得有些没趣地移开了视线，合住两只手把和自己差不多高的毛绒熊提起来，扭身朝着靠近门口的地方挪开脚步。

那里放着一台不可能有人会发奖便干脆敞开着的柏青哥机，托盘里面滚落了好些弹珠。她用一只胳膊夹着熊的脖子，弯下腰去拾起一颗，期间又抖落了许多呛人的绒毛。

就当做是测算以后委托运势的东西来玩吧，她把细小的钢珠投进布满着钉子的盘中。

——当啷。坠到底部的碰撞和刷新了分数记录的模拟转轴声一同响起来，玉树抬起头，门外站着个两手都提着装满杂货的塑料袋的熟悉身影，耳麦在黑暗里闪着红光。于是她抬起一只手招呼着直到门再度被推开。

做大龄儿童很无聊——那一瞬间，玉树能想象得出回去的车上会发生的拌嘴。


End file.
